1. Field Of Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of opto-electronic position sensing.
2. Description Of Prior Art
Opto-electronic position sensing systems for use with flowmeters are known. These consist of an array of emitters facing an array of detectors, each detector being illuminated by and responsive only to a corresponding emitter. The position of a movable member is detected by a digital readout from the detectors thereby identifying the position of the member by its interuption of signals passed from the emitters to the detectors. This known system has several disadvantages. The precision with which the position of the member can be determined is dependent upon the pitch of the array of detectors which reaches a limit when the detectors abut each other. The known system also has the disadvantage that for accurate determination of the position of the member a relatively large number of detectors and emitters will be required. This results in an expensive system.